Para empezar una vez más
by Vismur
Summary: Hay dos tipos raros viniendo al orfanato. Kaishin.
_Título: Para empezar una vez más_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Azúcar a niveles nuevos._

 _Notas: Este fic es para el cumpleaños de Nicksa, administradora de la página de Facebook Kaito x Shinichi - KaiShin, y quien me animo a empezar a escribir, Feliz cumpleaños._

 _Resumen: Hay dos tipos raros viniendo al orfanato. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **PARA EMPEZAR UNA VEZ MÁS**

 **ONE SHOT**

Haruhi tenía diez años, a pesar de su corta edad, sentía que estaba muy sola, el orfanato estaba llenó de niños gritando por ahí y por allá, pero ella no se llevaba bien con ellos, especialmente porque la mayoría eran menores que ella, suspiró un poco abatida, era la niña más grande del edificio, y por extraña razón nadie había intentado adoptarla, preferían a los más pequeños.

Se preguntaba si pasaba lo mismo en todos los orfanatos, y había niños ahí esperando una oportunidad.

Regresó a su lectura para despejar sus pensamientos, ella creía que era madura para su edad, pero a veces se sentía muy triste cuando veía familias juntas, y no es como si la lastimarán o algo, le cuidaban muy bien en el orfanato, pero no era lo mismo a la verdadera cosa, ella suponía, no creía que era fiable lo que veía en televisión y nunca tuvo una para comparar.

También estaba acurrucada lejos de los niños pequeños quienes estaban gritando en éxtasis por el mago que había visitado esa mañana temprano, haciendo trucos impresionantes, no recordaba su nombre, pero nunca olvidará la magia, casi parecía real.

Ahora mismo estaba conviviendo con los niños, regalándole dulces y golosinas, y haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes por un paquete también? – preguntó de pronto, ella lo ignoro continuando con su lectura, pero sintió que algo le miraba, ella levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que el mago la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

\- ¿eh? – preguntó confundida, señalándose a sí misma, el asintió.

\- Si, vamos, solo falta el tuyo – dijo, pero en sus manos no había nada, ella miró un poco desconfiada, el solo sonreía, pero no parecía peligroso, así que dejo su libro, y se acercó a él.

Cuando estaba a un metro, él movió su mano derecha, y en un estallido de humo rosa y confeti, apareció una bolsa de tela rosa con margaritas, llena de dulces al parecer y una rosa color durazno.

\- Gracias – agradeció con una tímida sonrisa, el solo le sonrió de vuelta, acariciando su cabeza.

Después de eso empezó a fabricar pequeños trucos, y olvido por el momento su libro, mientras disfrutaba de chocolates.

Una semana después, otra persona llegó al orfanato, a darle una vuelta, ella estaba intrigada, porque por un tiempo bastante largo, pensó que era el mago, hasta que la señora lo llamó con otro nombre, Shinichi Kudo, también descubrió el nombre del mago, Kaito Kuroba, ¿eran hermanos con padres divorciados o algo así?, se preguntaba mentalmente al ver el parecido.

Sin embargo, noto el singular comportamiento de este nuevo personaje, miraba todas las instalaciones con ojo crítico, miraba a los niños con una mirada que había visto antes, cuando alguien venía a adoptar, era raro que viniera solo, sin su esposa, pero seguramente su hermano le había dicho de este lugar, y había venido a confirmar.

Ella sintió la esperanza muy en el fondo, pero al mismo tiempo mirando a todos los niños con oportunidades, la gente siempre prefería a los menores que ella, cuando era más pequeña aun podía competir, cuando rebaso los 7 años, se hizo evidente que los nuevos papás buscaban niños más pequeños.

Él estuvo una hora mirando a todos los niños, y luego se fue.

No supo de ellos hasta dos semanas después, cuando ambos se presentaron en el orfanato de nuevo, estuvieron bastante tiempo con la responsable, y ella sabía que eso significaba que uno de ellos iba a adoptar, aunque aún no conocía a la esposa.

Después de ese tiempo, el mago volvió a ofrecer un espectáculo de magia, mientras el otro, se sentaba tranquilo mirando con una sonrisa, parecía el amor, y era impresionante.

Y luego vinieron la siguiente semana, y la siguiente, ese día el mago se convirtió en Kaito-niisan, cada ocho días se convirtieron en cada 5 días, y el otro sujeto se convirtió en Shinichi-niisan, quien parecía un poco frio, pero era una persona muy amable, y luego asistían cada 3 días, y era una clase de fabuloso, algo que no sabían que tenían que tener, hasta que estaban ahí, riendo con todos ellos, ella amaba esos días, se olvidaba que estaban buscando un niño para adoptar y disfrutaba sus interacciones.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña duda, ¿dónde estaba su esposa?

Una de las visitas, ella se lo preguntó a Shinichi-nissan, quien parecía un poco sonrojado.

\- No tengo esposa, Kaito es mi marido – dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿No son hermanos? – preguntó de nuevo curiosa.

\- No, puede parecer raro, pero no estamos relacionados – dijo él, ella sonrió.

\- Impresionante – ella dijo feliz por conocer su respuesta al fin.

\- ¿No te molesta? – preguntó él de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida.

\- ¿Por qué somos hombres? – preguntó de nuevo, ella ladeo la cabeza.

\- Que es raro, he visto como se miran, como un papá mira a una mamá, con los ojos brillantes, eso es bueno, ¿no? – contestó ella con inocencia, después de todo, ellos eran personas muy amables, y el niño que escogieran sería muy feliz sin importarle si eran papá y mamá o papá y papá.

\- Gracias – le contestó él, dándole una sonrisa.

Después de varios meses más, ella quería saber que niño escogerían, pero ellos trataban a todos los niños igual, no había un favoritismo marcado.

Hasta un día.

\- ¿Tenemos una pregunta para ti? – dijo Shinichi-niisan con nerviosismo, mientras todos los niños iban a comer una vez terminado.

\- Espero que no te importe – dijo Kaito-niisan.

\- Claro, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con curiosidad, el mago sonrió para ella en animó.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra hija? – pregunto Shinichi-niisan, ella miró a ambos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Hija? – preguntó con una sensación cálida en su estómago.

\- Si – dijo el mago, ellos querían que ella fuera su hija, estaba tan feliz.

\- ¿Por qué estas llorando? – preguntó preocupado Shinichi-niisan.

\- Estoy feliz – dijo entre jadeos entrecortados, ella iba a tener dos papás.

\- Algo me dice que esta chica será dura – dijo Kaito al aire solemne.

\- No arruines el momento – se quejó su marido.

Un mes más tarde, ella estaba en la puerta, tomando la mano del que ahora en adelante sería su papá, siendo despedida por todos los niños y los encargados.

\- No te preocupes, volveremos de visita – dijo papá Shinichi.

\- Si, son una parte de la familia – dijo papá Kaito.

Ella no se cansaba de la palabra "papá", y ellos tenían razón, en estos últimos meses había llegado a llevarse mucho mejor con los otros niños, pero era culpa de sus nuevos papás, quienes solían tratar a todos igual, quizás adoptarán más niños y ella pronto tendría hermanos, por la forma en la que a veces hablaban cuando creían que no escuchaba, parecía indicar que sí.

Pero por el momento, ella por fin tenía una familia, ella disfrutaría de su momento de hija única, y su solitario nombre podía gozar por fin de un apellido, Haruhi Kudo, eso sonaba muy bien.


End file.
